


Leftover Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Leftover Love

**Title:** Leftover Love  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Leftovers  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Harry discovers it pays not to say no to Molly.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Leftover Love

~   
“...take this pumpkin bread, too,” Molly said, shoving another package at Harry.

“Oh, but we can’t--”

“Of course you can!” Molly insisted. “You’re growing boys, and you’re too skinny by half, Harry.”

“Give it up,” Ron whispered. “Thanks, Mum,” he said brightly, reaching around Harry and accepting the bag.

When they finally escaped, Harry turned to Ron. “Why did you take all those leftovers?”

Ron grinned. “One, because it’s Mum’s food, and two, because now we don’t have to go to the grocer’s.” He waggled his eyebrows. “What _will_ we do with the extra time?”

Harry discovered he loved leftovers.

~


End file.
